To be a father
by Sycocat2
Summary: Raenef raises a child with Eclipse's help, and in so doing they discover what was missing from their lives.
1. Finding a child

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own the OC.

I

I

**Chap 1: "Finding a child"**

I

I

I

One morning, a twenty seven year old Raenef strode across his expansive courtyard. Long blonde locks were set free to partake in the cool breeze. He had grown far taller than anticipated, and now stood nearly eye-to-eye with his teacher and most trusted adviser.

Green eyes peered at the grand sky above. Clouds began to part as dawn drew near, and color erupted over the skyline. Though he became a well known demon lord, human thoughts still crossed his mind now and then, innocent ones like the notion that the sunrise was amazing.

The thought fled his mind as recollection of his reign rampaged the area.

Suddenly he felt a presence, and adjusted his gaze. Four feet ahead, making its way through tall grass was a child. She appeared to be approximately two years old, with hair as dark as that of Eclipse.

He was too stunned at first to react. There was no person or demon anywhere nearby but for he, Eclipse, and this baby, so he felt certain the parents had left her or perished.

With simple warn shoes and torn dress, the dirty child tripped, and began to cry. Walking several steps gruffly Raenef lifted her and looked into green eyes that seemed a reflection of his own. The girl tearfully peered at him, cries ceasing.

"My name is Raenef, the demon lord of this realm" he greeted, feeling shame set ablaze inside himself for the very reason he just explained.

The child smiled, waving a tiny malnourished hand then attempted to pronounce "Waynef", and he justified the path of his thoughts.

_I'm a demon lord and so can make my own decisions, no matter how unusual..._

"Come, I'm sure you're hungry". As he adjusted her in his well toned arms, she grabbed a handful of long blonde hair and pulled. Chuckling he said "You remind me of a young boy from many years ago little miss".

He imagined the kitchen, "**Go**"

I

I

Setting clean linens upon his lord's bed, Eclipse paused hearing an unusual sound for this castle.

_How odd, I could swear I heard a baby crying..._

He shook his head at the silly notion. A moment later however he heard the same sound again.

_So that's what I sensed. Sire what are you doing?... _

"**Go**" he soon appeared in the kitchen where Raenef was putting together a sandwich.

He first prepared to chastise the younger demon, but recalled his master had been a suitable demon lord for a number of years, and it was surely no longer his place to speak against this master's wishes.

"Master Raenef" he spoke to announce his presence.

"Eclipse come help me make a suitable meal for this little girl" Raenef ordered sternly.

Raenef put down the ingredients and Eclipse set to it, meanwhile watching his powerful demon lord bouncing the child on his knee.

"My lord I have a question".

"Which I will answer after she has eaten" he responded without looking up.

Minutes later a fine sandwich composed of ham and tomato atop soft bread was set on the table before his lord. Still not looking up, Raenef picked a piece off of the sandwich and put it to the baby's lips. She tasted it, then chewed with her gums and the few teeth that were formed.

After she messily finished, Eclipse promptly wiped Raenef's lap. His superior looked at him expectantly, and he quickly wiped the crumbs off of the baby's clothes as well. Raenef wiped her mouth after which he patted her back. She burped then smiled.

The older demon realized his lord had done more reading than simply that of his Demon Lordship studies.

_The child is surely human, what does he plan to do with her?... _Eclipse thought while knowing full well what his master likely planned.

"Eclipse" he looked up.

"Yes my lord?"

"Set up a bed for this child in my chambers".

It was as he thought, "Lord Raenef you can't honestly be considering taking this child as your own!" Eclipse shouted despite his respect for his ruler.

"I have already considered it" he said, and Eclipse calmed, but then "She is now my daughter, and you will treat her as such".

Widened eyes closed a moment and upon reopening did not possess such anxiety "Yes my lord... G**o**".

There was no arguing now. No matter how unorthodox the situation, his lord Raenef had his wishes.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 1**

I

I

I

What do you think? (I'm going to write more chapters despite any opposition, but I do like to hear input from my reviewers.)


	2. Dressed up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own the OC baby.

**A/N**: Thanks for the support : ) Here's the next chapter.

I

I

**Chap 2: "Dressed up"**

I

I

I

The moment Eclipse returned from setting up a crib found in a section of Castle Raenef even he did not enter often, Raenef V holding the filthy child said "Ah, run a bath Eclipse".

"Yes my liege"

"Make sure it's warm, I wouldn't want to bake her" Eclipse nodded then strode away angrily.

In his steamy black porcelain bathroom lit by numerous candles, Raenef removed his robes. Standing only in his underclothes he discarded the rags and torn shoes from the baby girl.

Kneeling he gently set her into the large bathtub, and poured in soap.

The air was soon filled with an enchanting aroma as the baby joyously splashed. "Let's clean you up dear child".

Raenef felt much better as the filth was removed from her pale skin. The clean princess was a beautiful baby with a lovely smile, now that her face wasn't caked in dirt and several spots of dried blood from falling.

Thirty minutes later Eclipse espied his lord- dressed in his undergarments holding the girl swaddled in a large black towel. Raenef looked up from the smiling babe, "Eclipse go into town and purchase clothing for my daughter".

"Master..." the older demon moved to question, but Raenef looked at him now with a brightness returned to his eyes from days long passed. "Yes my lord" he backed down, "**Go**".

Raenef stroked his fingers through the girl's clean black hair, lulling her to sleep, and relaxing himself as well.

I

I

Eclipse did feel a certain uplifting of his temperament after seeing his young lord filled with a new light. He appeared more alive than he had for a long while. After his young bride Leeche died suddenly due to a human illness two years prior, he held a ghost-like presence not of himself.

_Still... this is not how a demon lord should behave, not even Raenef the fifth since his transformation... _

With the hood of his cloak up he passed by curious and fearful townsfolk who whispered amongst themselves.

_Where might I find clothes for a child?..._

A mother clad in a dirty brown dress walked by with two children wearing similar attire who appeared to be about the same age as his liege's new... daughter.

"Madam" he disliked being at all respectful toward petty humans, "Where might I purchase clothes for a child?" She screamed and ran away, pulling her children.

"Damn".

He didn't know what to do. Perhaps if he payed a human they might tell him.

A middle aged man now passed him, quickening his pace. "Sir" he called, holding out a pouch of gold coins. The man stopped and looked at the bag in disbelief. "Yes you, I'll give you the contents of this parcel in exchange for the answer to a question".

The man came closer and held out his hand. "No, you must answer the question first". The man looked around, now seeming frightened again. "Come now, there is a great amount of money in here, more than you've likely ever held at one time" he pinched at the greed which humans and demons had in common. "Where might I find a seamstress?"

The man pointed to a building several paces ahead, "The woman in there'll make any kind of clothing you need, 'specially if you pay a good price". Disgusted by such heathenism Eclipse threw the parcel on the ground and the man hurriedly picked it up then ran to a nearby brewery.

After reading a small wooden sign hanging on the door, Eclipse walked into "_**The Shop**_".

As soon as he stepped inside he heard a cry. "I haven't done anything! There's no reason for a demon to kill a woman like me!" the terrified shop owner shouted, backing into a shelf.

Her brown hair was in a loose bun and her appearance showed she was reaching near the end of a human's lifetime with wrinkles on her face and gray strands through her hair. Threads covered her brown dress, a sign that she had worked most of the day. Eclipse also observed that her own attire was not of the same simple appearance as the garments of the other townspeople.

"Madam, I am not here to harm you".

_Presently..._

"My Lord sent me to purchase clothing for his daughter. I was directed to your shop for just that purpose" he reasoned.

"I... I" she stammered, then standing straight, "My work is costly sir demon" she concluded with a huff.

Growling he responded "I am to **pay** for these garments, not **steel **them like some **petty thief**!" He considered the comment a second, his lord was at one time a thief, but he was not present and so would not be offended.

This human annoyed him, "Now, I can either force you to come to my Lord Raenef's castle" he glared "Or you can gather your supplies and accompany me without protest".

She considered his offer, "I'll need a few minutes to get ready". He nodded, then she opened the closet door behind her.

I

I

Half an hour longer than Eclipse expected to take he returned to royal grounds with the seamstress.

"Now, where is the infant?" the woman asked, steadying herself after the unearthly experience of moving over miles in moments with demon magic.

"You will not meet the princess, or my Lord" Eclipse declared matter-of-factly.

Still nervous around this scary demon, she tried to gather some nerve. Putting her hands on her hips she stated, equally matter-of-factly, "How else will I know the baby's sizes in order to create appropriate clothing for her?".

Eclipse became infuriated, in part because that point **was** rather obvious, "**Go**".

He disappeared from the foyer, reappearing at the door to his lord's chambers. Knocking lightly, "Master Raenef?"

"Come in"

He opened the door to find his lord re-clothed sitting in his large black cushioned chair with the child upon his lap, covered now by a small black blanket.

"I brought a seamstress from town. She said she cannot begin without first measuring the baby".

"The princess", Raenef corrected.

"The princess", Eclipse repeated, not wishing to anger his lord.

"Plinsessplinsess!" the baby shouted excitedly clapping her tiny hands together, Raenef grinned down at her.

Turning back to his servant, "Well then, let us meet this seamstress, what is her name Eclipse?"

"I did not ask my lord".

Raenef scoffed then said to the baby "I suppose **you** should ask princess", she giggled. "Let's meet this seamstress... **Go**".

_They've already developed such a relationship..._

"**Go**" Eclipse followed.

I

The older demon hoped he would be capable of controlling himself if this human disrespected his master.

"I am Lord Raenef, what is your name madam?" he asked, returned to the honorable presence of a demon lord.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Raenef, my name is Tesly" the woman greeted, curtsying.

"It's nice to meet you Tesly. I will pay any price that is not too outrageous for the clothing of a princess" he adjusted the little girl in his arms.

"I'll see what I can do", Tesly said, noticing that the baby did not have the same presence as a demon.

After numerous measurements, a variety of lovely, soft, costly fabric was chosen, all the while with Raenef holding the little girl protectively.

I

Several hours later the young princess possessed four day dresses, and a night gown. "I'll make more over the next few days if you like" Tesly offered.

Noting that she wasn't as greedy as the man from town, Eclipse looked to his lord.

Raenef liked the kindness the seamstress showed his new child. "Yes, thank you. Eclipse please see that Madam Tesly is paid for her services, and returned to town".

As Eclipse handed her a pouch of coins, "I mean no disrespect Lord Raenef, but I would prefer to walk home, the magic of your kind is very unsettling for me".

He nodded, then motioned toward the door.

After the seamstress exited the castle, Raenef returned to his new demeanor. "Now that's how the daughter of a demon lord should look" he said to the baby.

She now was clothed in a dark green dress with long-sleeves. With long raven hair flowing over her shoulders, green eyes smiled at her new father.

I

I

I

**End of chap 2**

I

I

I

**A/N: **No Leeche bwahaha ahem

Tesly is an Indian (Middle Eastern) name, the name of a childhood friend of mine actually, it was the first one that came to mind, and I think it works.


	3. The name of a princess

**A/N: **I'm glad you're enjoying this story : )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own the idea for the OC baby.

I

I

**Chap 3: "The name of a princess"**

I

I

I

As night darkened the sky and Eclipse lit the lamps, Raenef watched the baby happily crawl across navy blue carpet.

Now that his new daughter was clean and dressed as a princess, Raenef V wondered why he felt something was amiss. "Eclipse, the princess has eaten, bathed, has a bed, and has been dressed, what am I missing?"

The raven haired demon's first response was that of respect "Nothing my lord".

Raenef waved his hand, "No Eclipse, I **am** missing something. What do you think it is?".

Pondering a moment Eclipse recalled every event since his lord discovered the new princess. "She does not yet have a name, my lord" he concluded.

"Ah yes of course! How could I be so forgetful?!"

He stood and picked up the baby, "What shall we call you, my princess?" She had no idea what he was talking about, but since he looked directly at her, smiled and gurgled. "That makes no sense my dear" he replied with a smile.

"Eclipse, think of a female name" said the blonde looking to the other demon.

"Malesandra" he suggested- a good name derived of the word "malevolence".

Instantly the baby frowned, yelling "Nnn!"

Chuckling Raenef declared "I don't think she liked that one bit". He grasped tiny fingers, and looking into green eyes considered the notion for a moment longer.

"Luna"

The little princess smiled and did a sort of dance in his lap. He made sure she didn't fall. "It shall be written that Luna is daughter of Raenef the fifth, a princess".

"Loooona"

He smiled at his daughter's grin, "That's you".

Watching his lord and the named princess Eclipse considered- _This must be what Meruhesae meant when she told me to ready myself for an astounding change... _

I

I

Moments after Luna was named, she yawned and began to cry. Raenef brought her into their chambers and dressed her in the white night gown. Setting his sleepy princess in her crib he sighed.

His powerful demon lord mentality had been eating at him ever since finding this girl.

Angrily quieting the rush of terrible thoughts, he mentally declared this baby now was his daughter. He had quickly begun to feel great affection toward her, and felt a deep connection between them.

Leaning over her crib, adjusting the twisted blanket he whispered, "Sleep well Luna".

I

I

I

As soon as daylight shone through Raenef's bedroom windows, Luna began to cry.

He shot up, prepared to lethally harm whomever dared do anything malicious to his child.

Looking around he soon found there was no person, beast, or presence in the room aside from he and Luna. In her crib she kicked the blankets onto the floor.

He rose and went to her, "Shh Luna". She continued thrashing about and he lifted her into his arms.

He sleepily said "**Go**". Appearing in his bathroom, he sat her on the baby sized toilet Eclipse found.

I

"Eclipse", the demon rose from sleep, and opened his bedroom door to see his demon lord and young princess.

"Yes sire"

"Start breakfast" he yawned "Please".

Noting his lord was fatigued, and that he used a word he did not often use these days, Eclipse nodded, "**Go**".

Luna fussed until Raenef brought her into the kitchen. Eclipse was unaccustomed to being watched while he attended to such duties, but wouldn't argue with their decision.

The baby smiled brightly while observing the demon who was now her servant as well, "Ikipse" she called.

Addressed, he turned "Yes my princess?" Smiling she excitedly clapped her hands.

"My dear I think we should leave Eclipse alone so that he can finish making our breakfast" her father reasoned.

"Bwek... blek... nummy!" she agreed, and he walked them into the dining room.

As the elder demon set to making oatmeal for the princess, and a more hearty breakfast for his ruler, he thought it was a good thing they had not been called to any council meeting recently, or any war for that matter. Taking in a baby, especially a human one, would make his lord appear weak to other demons.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he wished to take it back, because he felt the presence of a messenger at the doors to the castle.

He put set a bowl in one hand and plate in the other, "**Go**".

I

"See, there's the food Luna" Raenef said, taking his daughter off of the large table she had decided to crawl on.

Eclipse set the dishes before his superiors. "My lord, a message from the council arrived a moment ago".

Raenef nodded, "See to that Eclipse".

"**Go**"

I

The scroll was unfortunately quite long, which meant mention of an issue of great importance was enclosed.

"**Go**"

I

He reappeared in the dining room, "My lord".

Annoyed Raenef dropped his fork down on his plate, and Luna followed suit by dropping her spoon on the floor. "Eclipse can't this wait?"

"I'm afraid not sire".

"Read what the scroll says then" he directed disinterested, picking up his own spoon and feeding his daughter more oatmeal.

Complying Eclipse opened it and read "Lord Dierkragg has waged war against the mountainous region of Zerail, because Lord Witter disrespected him by stealing his daughter and impregnating her".

Raenef waved his hand, "Is that all? Lord Dierkrag goes to war for any reason, I'm certain if someone sneezed when in his presence he would call that a declaration of war", he scoffed.

Eclipse chuckled briefly, "Right you are my lord".

Seeing Eclipse's smile for the first time made Luna curious, and she reached out to him, "Up up".

The dignified servant looked to his lord. "Pick her up Eclipse, she won't bite... I don't think".

He picked up the baby with her weight properly proportioned on his right arm, with his left arm at her back; several past Raenef's had children, so he knew a thing or two about child care.

She touched his lips for a moment, then lost interest and excitedly yanked his earrings. He grunted, surprised, and stumbled.

"Sit down" Raenef instructed.

He did so, then Luna stood on his lap and pulled on his ear jewelry.

The older demon hid the smile from his lips, but sapphire eyes revealed the lie to Raenef.

I

I

I

**End of chap 3**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

I'm trying to post the chapters I have finished quickly, to push myself so that I'll finish the story before I have to return to being a student.


	4. World of a foundling

**A/N: **In this chap we learn a bit of what happened to Luna before Raenef found her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own the idea of Princess Luna.

I

I

**Chap 4: "World of a foundling"**

I

I

I

The life-givers fell, and she scraped her knees and elbows, crying out in pain.

The only two beings she had known since coming into this world were on the ground. They were not moving.

She touched the smiling lady's face. It was not smiling now. She let go, legs kicking her away from it.

That new bright color was everywhere. It looked nothing like the nice colors the smiling lady had shown her not long ago. Those nice colors also felt good on her fingers, and tickled her nose when the smiling lady put them against her face.

The man wasn't moving either, nor was he smiling. He never smiled though. Noticing their eyes she cried out, and moved away, faster this time.

She was afraid they would come after her, just like those monsters came after them all. The monsters knocked down the life-givers.

Maybe they would come back!

She crawled away, ignoring the pain shooting through her hands and knees. As she traveled a very long way, her dress became snagged on roots and rocks, as did her shoes.

The further she went, the closer she felt to something... good.

When the man came to her, she wasn't afraid the way she was of the monsters and fallen life-givers, this was where she felt the good feeling coming from.

She tripped and began to cry, but he picked her up and she pulled his bright mane. He smiled and spoke to her. "Waynef" she said, echoing him. They were somehow inside a room a second later.

Another man came in a little while later. She felt a different feeling from him. It wasn't bad, but made her tummy hurt with how much it confused her.

After the warm man with shiny mane gave her what she had almost forgotten existed- food, he carried her and they appeared in a bright room. He pulled the dress over her head, and threw her shoes across the room.

Then the warm man did something like her life-givers did, he put warm water on her skin, along with nice smelling water. He said words and the bad bright color went away, along with the color of the thing she crawled on for so long.

She splashed and smiled, and the new nice man smiled too.

After the warmth, she felt cold when he stopped the splashy water. He put a soft cloth on her, and the cool feeling slowly went away.

The other man with black came back, the not-warm one. The warm man said things to him, then the man with black disappeared!

The warm man picked her up, then they were in another room. The warm man ran his fingers through her hair, and she felt... relaxed.

They talked and looked at her. "Malesandra" the dark man said, and she yelled "Nnn!"

She grabbed warm man's big finger, then he said something that made her feel really nice "Luna".

She did a dance in his lap, and he said "Luna... princess".

"Loooona" she repeated. He smiled and it made her happy, then he said "That's you".

After she fell into that different world when the warm man put her on clouds, she felt that pain in her stomach, and started crying.

The warm man came to her and they switched to a different room. Then he moved her dress and she did that thing she first did with the life givers, then her tummy stopped hurting.

She watched the dark colored man doing something with hot. Her warm man said something to the dark man, then she tried to say it too, "Ikipse".

"Yes my princess?" he said, and she liked him better, and excitedly clapped her hands.

"Mamerner Ekipse nhern breakfast" the warm man said.

"Bwek... blek... nummy!" she said the same thing as him, and felt so accomplished!

Then funny soft feeling on her fingers, and a new bright nice dress, then the dark man picked her up. She pulled the shiny on his ears. She liked him better now.

I

I

I

**End of chap 4**

I

I

I know it was confusing, but if I recall my studies well enough a two year old doesn't have the most solid memories. I may have had her remember too much actually.


	5. Meeting family

**A/N: **Dang writer's cramp and carpel tunnel/arthritisishness, I love writing so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own the idea of Princess Luna.

I

I

**Chap 5: "Meeting family"**

I

I

I

After several weeks,the occupants of Castle Raenef had become accustomed to their new way of life.

Eclipse taught the baby princess once each morning and once every afternoon. Most days she didn't put up much of a fight about having to sit still and learn the essentials every child must learn: alphabet, numbers, and such, along with general demon history.

Raenef taught Luna about the great wars each night, the clashes of demons, humans, and the gods when he read to her from the "adventure book" she so enjoyed.

When she completed lessons with Eclipse, Raenef quizzed her on the facts when he came to take her outside to play.

Both demons were surprised at first by how intelligent the girl was. What neither of her care givers could know was that Luna was eager to learn because her previous family had little money, and was only shown how to perform menial tasks.

Time not spent teaching Luna was devoted to play. She enjoyed rolling on the green hills surrounding the castle, and to the dismay of her father, most enjoyed exploring the castle when Raenef stopped watching her for a moment. He summoned Eclipse for aid as he frantically searched each room, corridor, and stairway, near mad with worry each time.

Now that the fourth week with the new princess was in view, the young lord felt he should make it official.

"Eclipse" he called as baby Luna decided to grapple a handful of his blonde locks and began to climb the "Wanef tree". He scooped her up and twirled around, then dropped onto the dark brown couch with her giggling in his lap.

"Yes my lord" responded his servant, placing a war book on the table.

"Send out invitations to every demon house of royalty, and each of my friends"

"As to what event?", he asked, watching the finely dressed giggling baby.

"A namesake ceremony for princess Luna, daughter of Lord Raenef the fifth".

Yes Eclipse had grown to like his princess, but still this was unorthodox nearly beyond anything his young lord did in the past. There was no way to manage his choice of words so as to not offend, "Might I advise against that sire?"

"Why?" he questioned, eying the elder demon.

"The other demon lords may not take so kindly to the adoption of a human child into a demon lord's family"- it needed to be said.

Frowning Raenef held his young daughter closer. He didn't want to say something negative with her right there, especially a death threat for any who questioned him, mainly pertaining to this matter.

Breathing deeply he concluded "It is not of their concern, and they will have no say in matters concerning my daughter", or his rule for that matter.

"Of course my lord, I apologize" he said with a bow, and left the room to send the invitations, "**Go**".

Luna had a determined expression on her face as she said "Go!". When she didn't appear in a different room she tried again, "Go!". She wouldn't give up until their bedroom appeared around them.

The third time she repeated the magic word her father whispered it as well, "Go!".

When they appeared in the master bedroom (lucky guess on his part) Luna looked around in astonishment. "You did it princess" Raenef said with an equally amazed expression on his face.

"Dada!" she shouted and hugged him. He held her even tighter. After finding her he never stopped being astounded by the growth of his love for his adopted daughter.

"Do you want to hear another story Luna?" he asked, though knowing the answer, as she greatly enjoyed him reading from the "adventure book". She nodded as he walked to the bookcase and lifted a large book with brightly colored warriors depicted on the cover.

I

I

I

By three days later, all the invitations had reached their destinations.

In separate locations, Chris and Erutis stared at the scrolls making the same exclamation: "Raenef has a daughter?!".

It had definitely been a while since they visited him, but how could this be?

Each determined that no matter the glares from the demons who would surely be present at this party, they needed to attend.

I

I

Lord Krayon of Egae smirked after finishing reading the scroll. "Seems the young lord has been busier than he appeared to be". Especially because his love interest was sure to go, he would attend.

I

I

Meruhesae didn't bother opening the scroll, she knew about the princess before Raenef V met her. She would go to the ceremony, if only to see the look on Eclipse's face as folks questioned them both as to the origins of the little girl.

I

I

I

One week after sending out the invitations Raenef revisited Tesly the seamstress with princess Luna in a sky blue gown fussing in his arms; she wanted to get down and play with the multicolored threading and fabrics.

"Madam Tesly I would like a new dress for Luna to wear for her namesake ceremony". After he explained what that was to the woman who was unfamiliar with such matters of demon-kind, she agreed.

"Choose the fabrics, and view my samples to see if dear Luna wants something similar". With the prices she charged this demon lord, she created only original designs for the princess.

He put Luna down, "Go look at those dresses and tell daddy which one you want". She nodded and determinately touched the dresses, shaking her head at ones which were rough on her skin. After checking a dozen, she hugged one.

"It seems she has decided" Tesly said picking up the gown, "When do you need it ready by?".

"The event is just after the next full moon" he answered. She considered the fabrics and design in mind then nodded, "It will be ready about two days before then Lord Raenef".

"Excellent" he grabbed Luna's hand, "Say "Thank you Tesly"".

The baby waved "T-tankyTessy".

Tesly curtsied, "Your welcome princess". Luna smiled widely- this princess business was still so new and exciting.

"We'll see you then madam...** Go**". As they disappeared, Tesly shuddered at the memory of that odd magical way of travel.

I

I

I

Nineteen days later Eclipse made certain that castle Raenef was even cleaner than usual, and guest bedrooms were spotless with new linens in case any demon became fatigued or harmed by another guest.

The first knock at the heavy entrance doors was not so much a knock as a clang.

_The young swords-woman..._

He opened the doors, and without greeting her returned to his duties.

Taller and with a muscular build Erutis indeed had changed. "Nice seeing you too Eclipse. Sheesh the guy never stops being so grr" she said, brushing short red hair off her uniformed shoulders.

Eight years prior, Demon Lord Krayon gifted her an expensive cloak, green- same as her old one, because he appreciated the color on her. She re-holstered her strong sword, also a gift from Krayon. Her claim was that she kept them so he wouldn't bother her by asking what would be a better gift for the woman he loved, though in truth the cloth never tore, and sword never rusted, along with being of most exceptional capacity.

She shuddered at the thought of the flashy demon who visited her several times a year.

Not long after, Chris bounded up the stairs and banged on the front door.

Opening the door "Cleric" Eclipse stated.

"That's Chris, servant of the great God Rased", the grown (though not much smarter) human stated indignantly.

Taller but skinnier than Erutis, he chuckled seeing that she looked like an older sister.

"I'll tell Lord Raenef you both have arrived. Don't break anything" he said sternly, "**Go**".

I

Upstairs the baby was filled with uncontrollable excitement. Bouncing on her father's mattress with violet and white layered dress billowing, she called as their servant entered the room, "Ikipse!".

"Yes my princess?"

"DadaWaynef say pawytday"

"Yes, in fact I came to inform you of the arrival of the first two guests", he turned to Raenef, "I'm certain you can surmise who they are my lord".

The blonde nodded, "Come Luna, let's go meet two very special people".

She excitedly tried it again "Go!" Smiling he shook his head, and the second time she spoke the words, he did as well.

I

When they appeared in the foyer, the human guests were bickering.

Chuckling Raenef commented from behind them, "You two are behaving like a married couple". Erutis turned glared at him while Chris blushed. "We're all friends, so calm your tempers, no matter what foolishness caused them" he smirked, looking straight at Chris with that last part.

The cleric regarded his friend's appearance and demeanor, "By Rased! Look at you Rae, you've grown".

"More than simply by appearance I assure you" his servant added, to which he nodded.

Erutis walked up to Raenef and punched his broad shoulder.

No one acted for a moment, then "Oww!" she exclaimed with a grin. "Woah Rae you sure **have **changed! I mean you busted my sword the day we met, but you were still just a kid then".

Eclipse stepped toward her, "You would do well to-", Raenef put up his hand, she wasn't an attacker.

"Wah!" was their only warning before Erutis yelped and grabbed the hilt of her sword. Young Luna scowled, kicking the woman's leg, she coolly made what was intended to be a frightening threat, "**Nohurt daddy**". She rushed to hug said man's leg.

Boyish Erutis got a motherly glint in her eyes, and reached out to pick up the adorable baby.

Eclipse wordlessly swatted her hand away.

Raenef mentioned, "They can hold her, if Princess Luna so pleases". Luna shook her head- that woman hurt her daddy and she would not be picked up by her.

Grabbing her hand he brought her to his oldest friends.

"Hi sweety, I'm your aunty Erutis, and this pin head if your uncle Chris", she indicated by slapping him on the back.

"Her name is Luna", Raenef mentioned.

Chris shook his head "Luna?**Looney** if you ask me".

Frowning at him Luna shouted "Plinsesss!". Eclipse returned to the way of interaction from the past- presently lighting Chris's head aflame.

As his friend doused the fire by smacking himself, Raenef said to his little girl "Can you say 'How dare you admonish me 'vermin'?"

"Hadabwanamanama vumun!"

"Good job princess", at her father's praise she smiled widely.

I

I

I

For the next hour Erutis and Chris re-introduced themselves to Castle Raenef, this time attempting to raid the wide cellar, much to the older demon's dismay.

"Hey hey Eclipse we're grown adults now!" Erutis declared.

It was far heavier than anticipated, but he wouldn't be out-done by alcohol.

With ease Eclipse took it out of his hands, "This wine is older than the high priest you follow boy".

"That just means it's extra good" he reasoned with a grin, mentally adding

_I'm a **man **now, not a boy..._

"No" Raenef said walking up to them, having laid the baby down for a nap. "It means Eclipse is saving it for a special occasion, such as princess Luna's namesake ceremony". The black- haired demon put the bottle back in place.

Raenef grabbed a smaller, less aged bottle, "Have this". Erutis took it and Chris opened it.

They nodded, "Yup this seems good for a night of catching up".

"I was not aware you two had become romantically involved" Eclipse stated unsmiling.

The two humans looked at him like he had grown three heads, then stomped off to find a couch. Raenef smirked at his servant, "You have developed a sense a humor".

"Unfortunately" Eclipse replied.

I

I

Faster than the swift winds of a tornado, the two were heavily inebriated. They agreed demon wine was the best in the world, and looked forward to consuming much more during the upcoming celebration.

Raenef had joined them two hours later with his shadow, and rested bubbly baby, shortly after his friends began testing each other on what drinking games they knew.

Noting the color of Luna's eyes, and the shade of her hair, Erutis and Chris had been thinking the same thing since being introduced to the princess. Three dozen glasses in, Chris decided to say it. Slurring his words he asked "aRe you suuure youtwo didn't mAke thisbaby togethur? She lookslike yordaughter". Erutis nodded, but caught herself, and smacked him.

Raenef peered at his raven-haired comrade with fondness.

Hastily not acknowledging what the humans indicated, Eclipse cleared his throat and asked "The sky grows dark my lord, shall I take princess Luna to bed?"

Noting the baby yawning, "Alright". Luna reached out to her other daddy.

I

I

I

**End of chap 5**

I

I

I

Aww happy little family.


	6. Namesake ceremony

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and/or favorite-ing this fic : )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the websites: . , and moon_phases/moon_

but I do own the idea of Princess Luna

I

I

I

**Chap 6: "Namesake ceremony"**

I

I

I

The day of the namesake ceremony soon came about.

In her nightgown Luna sat staring out her favorite bedroom window as her friend Sun woke from sleep. The sky did not show any sign of bad weather, with the occasional white cloud hugging the awoken sun.

Raenef rolled over with a yawn, noting the baby woke before he. "Luna, are you excited about today?"

She nodded smiling, then recalled the etiquette teachings of Eclipse and responded "Yes".

I

After bathing Luna, Raenef dress her for the special day, and brought her downstairs for food.

Eclipse left his cooking robe hanging in the kitchen, and met the two in the dining room with their ready breakfasts.

Robes were discarded, and in there place he wore black trousers, midnight blue shirt, and leather shoes.

Sitting the baby in her seat, Raenef noticed his adviser's shirt was one he purchased for him during the early years of his lordship.

"Good morning sire". Raenef nodded, "And to you Eclipse, I hope you're well rested". Eclipse nodded, "Today should be interesting".

"Let's hope not **too** interesting" the blonde replied. Kissing Luna's head he said "Eat up while I get ready too... **Go**".

The young lord quickly washed then returned to the dining room dressed in a green shirt, brown trousers the color of tree bark, and black leather shoes, with gold earrings shining from his ears.

Princess Luna couldn't stop smiling. She continuously touched her soft dress layered with interchangeable colors she chose: green like Daddy Wanef's eyes and her own, blue like the ocean, and white like eggshells, but what felt more like a young cat's fur (cloth Tesly bought from a traveler). With small leather shoes on her feet, she tried to keep walking, but tired quickly and sat instead. She didn't want to dirty her special dress.

I

I

Just before noon, a knock echoed throughout the castle. In moments the finely dressed raven-haired demon had the door open.

"My, my, Eclipse you grow more and more attractive each time I see you" hummed the soothing female voice.

"Meruhesae", he stepped aside to enable her to enter. She was clothed in an expansive red and black gown, similarly colored high-heeled shoes stepped forward.

"What kind of greeting is that?" she asked with a pout. Grasping his jaw, "Come over here and give me a real welcome" she whispered in a sultry tone.

He cleared his throat briefly, releasing himself from her hold. "I will let Lord Raenef know of your arrival... **Go**", and with that he was gone.

Pouting a moment the seer strolled into the castle. She knew the location of the ballroom from many years of all sorts of celebrations which took place in the Castle Raenef.

I

Appearing at the open door to the master bedroom, he walked to his master, "My lord, Meruhesae has arrived".

"I know Eclipse, her presence is difficult to overlook" he indicated with a chuckle. Eclipse tilted his head to check if her scent was embedded in his cloak.

I

"There's the beautiful princess I know so much about" the female demon said when they appeared before her.

"My name is Meruhesae, it's very nice to meet you princess Luna" she said with a curtsey.

"Hewo Mewu" Luna greeted, attempting to curtsy as well. Thankfully Raenef was holding her hand when she started to fall.

Standing up fully the seer said, "Although I prefer to be the first to arrive at a party, I thought it best for me to come after the two humans so you could reacquaint yourselves... I also thought you'd like to know that Lord Krayon will arrive shortly so that you may prepare for his overzealous heartfelt adoration for Erutis, which has not faded over the years".

Raenef nodded "For that I thank you madam". Clasping her hand he placed a light kiss, "Enjoy the celebration".

I

As known, Krayon the lord of dreams appeared after a short while. While the demon who had declined his invitation to serve under him opened the doors, said lord disappeared and reappeared beside the junior demon lord. Bright hair "floating" as always, dressed in gold and brown he smirked, "So where is the lucky lady who bore you this child?"

Raenef felt a pang of sadness at the memory of Leeche, and the likely death of Luna's parents.

He did not respond as the young princess came out from behind him, the flamboyant demon lord had made quite the entrance and frightened her.

The elder demon lord silently noted that this child was not so small as a newborn, and was surely human.

_Either he had a tryst that recently turned up, or..._

After eying the mysterious child a moment longer he turned to the ruler of the castle, "Well Lord Raenef I won't keep you any longer. I'll go find my betrothed while you greet other guests".

"Thank you Lord Krayon, I hope you enjoy the celebration", they clasped hands and parted.

The two humans were watching from the staircase when he appeared by his beloved swords-woman.

Erutis didn't run or hide from him any longer, but still turned down each advance he made.

"A demon's lifetime is long, but a demon lord's love pierces through the length of mortal time", he said to the woman he determined would someday be his wife.

Chris shook his head, already tiring of this old game, and walked down the stairs.

I

I

In short time all the expected guests* arrived, and the castle was filled with wondrous music and laughter. Lords clad most impressively in every shade of night and day (though none more impressively than the occupants of Castle Raenef), with Ladies the epitome of elegance dressed in every color and shade known. Some were "simply the **image** of flora", because demon seamstresses could extract the essence of beauty from chosen flowers.

Chris and Erutis felt out of place amongst the extravagance. Chris pulled at his trousers provided to him by the high priest. Wooden shoes fit him well enough, so at least there was that detail. Erutis had not stopped blushing since climbing inside the guise of a lady; the dress she wore was not bestowed on her by Krayon, but one she purchased at a shop in a town on the way to Castle Raenef. Layers of dark green over brown swayed as she moved. The moment she viewed the dress in the shop, she gagged- oh the extent she would go to for her friends.

Now they stood side by side on the outskirts of the crowd. Erutis stepped out, grabbing his hand "Let's get out there" she said with a sigh, doing her best to manage in the high-heeled black shoes.

They did not fear the many demons present, not only because of their own battle experience, but more because of that of Raenef and especially Eclipse.

Dressed all in white garb provided by Tesly most experienced musicians located beneath the main staircase plucked lute, mandore, gittern, psaltery, dulcimer, while others played the vielle, mandolin, and bowed lyra.

Seeing how joyously all his guests danced, Raenef would pay them handsomely for their delightful melodies played during this special occasion.

Looking around the large room, "I didn't know demons other than Rae could laugh", Erutis whispered to Chris, who shrugged in response; he didn't realize that either.

They regarded the gruesome lot combined with fanciful beauty. Krayon and Meruhesae were the only ones besides the royal family of the house they expected to look so good.

After some while, half of the demons decided to dismiss the fact that humans were present, this was a time of celebration not battle. The other half forgot due to the power of the fine wines Eclipse served.

I

I

Though his friend possessed a more muscular build, Chris spun Erutis in the way his elderly guardian instructed. Not realizing they danced near the lord of this castle and his guard- "How do you think Raenef and Eclipse made a baby?" Chris wondered aloud, still as clueless as in his younger days.

Luna whispered "Ikipse dada too?", he nodded, not pausing his steps.

Erutis hit him "You idiot, they didn't make her! They... well I'm not sure how the little princess came to be..." She had not overlooked the fact that their friend was next to them, and peered at the youngest demon lord curiously.

The hall quieted with their shouting, and Raenef decided it was finally time to answer everyone's question; "She came to my castle on her own, alone in filthy tatters. Cold, hurt, and hungry... she needed me".

_And I need her..._

"As lord of this realm I made a decision to take her as my own", emerald eyes depicted emotion not fitting a demon lord.

One particularly inebriated lord by the name of Jevklep stumbled forward with his large stomach spilling over dark pants, and loudly questioned "Such a fool, why would you take in a _human_? All present are aware you did so when you just became a demon lord, and"

In moments Eclipse appeared at the demon's back, with a blade to his neck (covered by his hand for the sake of the princess). Despite the cool metal pressing against his neck Jevklep spat, "Your damn wife".

_I so desire to slit this throat!..._

"**Not here Eclipse**" boomed his lord's order from across the room. He had quickly picked up the baby and covered her eyes the second his adviser set to attack.

When Eclipse ferociously growled "_**Go**_" and disappeared, several dozen demons decided it was time to depart, and quietly exited the castle; if they remained and drank enough, they may end up at the hands of the legendary fearsome Eclipse as well.

Raenef was glad to have his most trusted comrade present, for he certainly would deliver the appropriate punishment to the ill-fated Lord Jevklep.

As large hand moved from over her eyes, Luna was unsure why everything became so uncomfortable and quiet. "Music music" she called bouncing in her father's arms.

Not desiring to end the celebration on that harsh note Raenef concurred, "As the princess said, let's hear more music". The musicians did as ordered.

Erutis walked to the long wooden table topped with large bottles, and poured one of the older wines into a goblet, passing it to Chris, then overfilled a second one and took a few heavy gulps.

Chris quietly laughed, "Like the old days".

"Glad we never completed our plans to knock off Rae" the young woman said. Her cleric friend shuddered, downing half the contents of his goblet.

I

I

Some time later Eclipse reappeared after washing his hands, and nodded to his lord.

"Next time some _**jester**_wishes to spit such slander they'll think twice" Raenef V stated.

"That is certain my lord".

Placing a kiss on her small forehead Raenef passed the dear princess to Eclipse. As Luna lay her head on his broad shoulder, he held her close.

"Remember" Raenef said only.

"I will never forget my lord" Eclipse responded.

_**Remember to protect her **_

I

I

I

Two more hours passed before the lord of the house decided the ceremony should end. On the table nearest the entrance there were many gifts from well-wishing guests. Eclipse would inspect each of them before bringing the contents further into the castle.

Meruhesae was the final demon to leave. "Well, that was a most exciting celebration!" she kissed Eclipse's cheek.

Grasping Raenef's hand she whispered "After all this little girl has been through, you are the best being to watch over her. I foresee only positive experiences in her future".

"Thank you madam", hers was surely the best gift anyone delivered this day.

"Goodnight princess Luna" she curtsied, and though tired Luna waved "Byebye Mewu".

I

I

Looking upon his human friends sleeping atop one of the tables Raenef said quietly to Eclipse, "It seems Chris and Erutis will depart tomorrow".

He passed the baby to her other father, "Help Luna ready for bed, I'll bring these two to their rooms".

I

After delivering his sleeping human friends to their beds without either one waking from wine-driven dreams, Raenef paused at his bedroom doorway.

"Do not ever let anyone tell you that you are 'only human' princess Luna. You are stronger and more intelligent than demons a dozen times your age" Eclipse whispered as he lay the sweet child in her crib.

Luna couldn't comprehend many of his words, but did take in his message. Kissing his cheek before he completely let go she whispered "Dada Ikipse".

Stepping into the room, Raenef caught the final moments of Eclipse's smile as he whispered "Goodnight Luna".

I

I

I

**End of chap 6**

I

I

I

*As much as Raenef wanted to reach out to his thieves guild to join him in this celebration, the lives of his old friends therein had been damaged so greatly by demons (possibly some present, he did not know their names when he was a thief) there surely would be bloodshed.

Hope you liked this chapter, lease review.


	7. Our little girl

A **lunar** calendar is a calendar that is based on cycles of the **lunar** phase. Because there are about twelve lunations (synodic months) in a solar **year**, this period (354.37 **days**) is sometimes referred to as a **lunar year**.

**A/N: **I edited the previous chapters partly.

* I have about two and a half weeks to continue writing this (and other fanfiction); I want to make so many more chapters, but can't for that reason. Dang life goals...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, or information from the web page:  wiki/Lunar_calendar, but I do own the idea of Princess Luna

I

I

**Chap 7: "Our little girl"**

I

I

I

During her exploration of the castle, Luna had taken to "reading" higher level books; those with long words beyond a child's understanding, and with graphic detail. Mainly these included record of spells and their effects. Raenef paled at the sight, but Eclipse instructed that he not interfere.

"Just think of the princess developing powers and casting spells!" Raenef shouted.

His adviser placed a hand on his shoulder, "My lord it seems the wisest method to do so. She is daughter to a demon lord and should learn know how to protect herself, or do well for herself if war or other threatening circumstance should come to pass".

Turning sharply Raenef stated through gritted teeth "Eclipse I **do not like** what you are insinuating".

"My lord, I would never do anything to harm you or this child. I was only suggesting that because **I **am not who you should be worried about. Other lords and demons, and humans who hate the name attached to this castle will play on whatever "weaknesses" they discover". He had learned of and witnessed the deaths of many demon lord's children during his lifetime.

Raenef placed a finger in his Luna's hand saying "There will never be a day when I am not present to ensure the safety ofmy child, but if that should occur- Eclipse you will protect her with your life".

"Yes my lord" he concurred.

The elder demon's life belonged to the house of Raenef- each lord in their time, their wives, and all of their children. Princess Luna was unlike all the rest though, if anyone threatened her he would not require Raenef V's order to torture the perpetrator until they begged for the depths of the underworld to suck the soul from their body.

Calming his temper Raenef considered the wisdom of his adviser for a moment, "You are correct Eclipse".

Playing a torture scene in his mind, Eclipse nodded. Soon he returned to the moment and noted that his liege had not realized his day-dreaming.

"Perhaps we shall teach her some magic, and other forms of defense, her superior intellect will quickly master what takes others years to fully hone... I would prefer to begin such schooling at a higher level of development however, such as five years of age. Remember that for me Eclipse".

"Yes sire", he recorded his lord's wish on a piece of parchment, and later put it in a safe place.

I

I

I

_**Three months later...**_

Raenef asked his daughter who was nearly in her third year of life*, "Can you pronounce this word?", he lightly circled it.

"It is one of your favorites" he hinted.

"P p p..." she sounded-out.

"That's it" her father encouraged, "The next letter makes an rrr sound".

"Pprrr... prInKes"

"Princess" he corrected, "That is what you are".

She looked closely at the markings on the page, determined to hold them tightly in her memory, along with the name given to her.

"PRiiiNsess"

"Such a smart little girl" their servant said from the doorway.

"Fanky DadaIkipse" replied the princess, enforcing the mutual belief of her fathers.

"You are most welcome Luna" he bowed. As he straightened his body, the toddler latched onto his upper right arm.

Standing, he swung her onto his back. Giggling with his long hair mixing with her own of the same shade she gripped the collar of his robes.

Her fathers smiled at each other.

"I suppose we can wrap up lessons for today" Raenef said, more to Eclipse than the princess. "Would you like something sweet to drink Luna?"

"Yef!" her shout was muffled, with her small teeth upon Eclipse's collar.

"I can make something for you both", the older demon suggested.

Placing a hand on his mentor's shoulder, "Eclipse I've been alive long enough, and have been living in this castle long enough to know how to do **some** things on my own" Raenef spoke brightly.

"**Go**"

When he disappeared, "Go game! Go game!" the little girl called bouncing on her other father's back. A game Eclipse only played with her when Raenef wasn't present- holding her on his back, he ran down a hall, then said that magic word and they appeared in another part of the castle, he ran further, then they appeared in another room, and on from there. Luna hardly stopped laughing the entire time.

"Only for a little while" he responded. Soon they reappeared in a third floor hallway, then through a door they found themselves in the lobby, then second floor, and finally they appeared in the dining room just as Raenef brought out a pitcher of hot chocolate milk in one hand, and three glasses in the other. Luna dropped from Eclipse's back and on wobbly legs walked to her other caregiver.

His look of confusion broke her tiny grasp of "hiding it", and Luna burst into a fit of loud giggles.

Raenef looked to Eclipse for an answer as he placed the laughing princess on her personalized high-chair. Peering at the princess, Eclipse put his finger over his lips.

Loosing blonde hair from wrappings, he laughed, "I suppose it's a secret".

Luna nodded oddly, body still shaking from laughter as she calmed down to taste the delicious hot-cocoa.

I

I

I

After receiving a summons to a gathering, the older demon opted to attend alone. If anyone questioned the absence of his lord he would answer that he was organizing an army to wreak havoc on Jevklep's castle.

Raenef decided to disregard duties of his lordship for the remainder of the day. Gathering paper and paint, he brought Luna into hallway with wooden floors. "Want to make a picture for Eclipse?" he asked the little girl. He demonstrated by painting criss-crossing black lines on paper.

He placed a small paintbrush in her hand, and put a large piece of paper on the floor in front of her.

"Ikipse" she said, staring at the white sheet as if contemplating what said demon would like her to paint.

She began by trying to match "Daddy Wanef's" example. A thick wobbly green line met dots of blue, then similar dabs of white. She tried to mix the colors, and even though some combinations resulted in different shades of brown she felt happy.

Pointing to the picture she said "IkipseIkipse". When he was unable to understand what she wanted, she touched one of the blank pieces of paper, attempting to imitate writing. She tried very hard to remember the alphabet as Eclipse taught. "Ikipse", she told Dada Wanef.

He tried and tried to understand what she wanted, then it hit him, "You want me to write Eclipse's name?".

She nodded, "IkipseIkipse". On a blank piece of paper he slowly wrote each character large so that she could copy it.

Tiny fingers dipped into yellow, and she copied the letters as she understood them.

I

I

I

As daylight disappeared, the black-haired demon appeared in the castle foyer. Sensing his master's presence, he proceeded to that hallway.

I

Multicolored splatters of paint dancing across the floor he knew was typically white. In the middle of the explosion of color sat his lord and child.

"Sire would you like me to clean this floor?"

Said demon turned his head and said in a childish sounding cheery tone (derived from a day filled with conversing with Luna) "There he is".

Luna smiled, waving "Hihi dadaIkipse".

"Sweet Luna has a gift for you" Raenef explained, picking up the baby with paper in hand.

That little girl's smile instantly tore down Eclipse's stony demeanor built up by the meeting.

Smiling he knelt on one knee and asked "Princess Luna you have a present for me?".

Suddenly shy, young Luna looked away with a nervous smile. Her demon guardians exchanged a glance; such a typically bubbly, talkative child was now bashful.

She held up the dry painting to the demon before her. Gently he accepted the paper- a bright blue skyline and "trees" (a green top and lines of the different shades of brown she formed) were the background, with a "rabbit" (a single brown drop with two lines of a different shade of brown to represent ears) in the foreground, and above it he made out the letters of his name written in yellow.

"Thank you for this amazing artwork my princess". The family of three smiled brightly.

I

I

I

**End of chap 7**

I

I

I love their little family : )

*Raenef asked Meruhesae when Luna's birthday is.


	8. With all of my might

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own the idea of Princess Luna

I

I

**Chap 8: "With all of my might" **

I

I

I

"Eclipse" Raenef looked across the table.

"Ikrpf" Luna repeated while biting into an apple. "Do not talk with food in your mouth" Raenef gently chided.

Eclipse patted his mouth with a black napkin then replied "Yes my lord?".

"While I'm with the council today, ready Luna for a day out. I would like to take her into town. We will visit Tesly, and possibly my old comrades."

Eclipse nodded though mentally arguing against his master's wishes, for in public there was not the security of this castle.

_In the past humans grew highly vicious towards Demon Lords. Although, Lord Raenef IV was correct in saying the twelve years of his reign have been unlike the ruling or other demon lords..._

Before Raenef truly "made a name for himself", other demon lords joked that he was "A demon for the humans"; he still held such ground, but they no longer mocked his ways while in his presence or that of any of his allies.

I

I

While Eclipse was attending to his usual duties, with the princess in the same castle corridor, she sneaked away.

Walking down a long hallway an odd bright orange door caught her eye. With relative ease Luna opened the door. Inside all around the large room were bright shining items of metal, porcelain, glass, wood, and even some robes and clothing with large gashes through the cloth.

She picked up a fragile treasure acquired during one of the great wars- a goblet which was the foreign ruler's most prized possession, gifted to him by his first mistress. The length of more than half her arm, it appeared similar to the large goblets her fathers used, but included more varied colors and unusual designs; glass painted with intricate gold patterns beneath ribbons of flowers and images of creatures similar to those in her favorite story book.

Eclipse appeared in the center of the long hallway, gaze soon setting on the open door. Upon transporting to the room, he noticed which coveted item she held. "Princess Luna" he said slowly.

She peered at him with mischief in her eyes, "Pway".

_Why are toddlers such troublemakers..._

He stepped closer "No, that is not a toy".

She loosened her grip on the stem of it.

"Luna, please hand it to me" he stepped closer, extending both hands.

Gazing upon varied colors painted on the glass, she began to chip away at a blue serpent-like image.

"No, princess..."

When she shook the treasure he cried out. She smiled widely then.

"Drop it" he said loudly. Frightened, she obeyed and with a crash glass scattered across the floor.

"By all the Gods and beasts in hell..." he swore. Fury rose higher from his badly chosen words and uncontrolled anger than the damage.

He paused then said calmly, "Luna, I apologize for raising my voice".

Frowning she stated "Pw-pwinsess".

"Yes, but this room holds treasures accumulated by all lords who ever ruled this kingdom".

_I am arguing with a three year old..._

"Pwinsess pway" her pouting lips quivered.

"That is quite enough Luna", he said with finality, and picked her up, "**Go**".

I

In the master bedroom he removed her glass covered shoes, assuring none touched skin.

Setting her feet on the floor before her armoire he opened both red wood doors instructing, "Choose a dress to wear. I will help you get ready for today's activities after cleaning up the broken pieces".

_Sternness helps maintain order..._

With glass covered shoes in hand he proceeded, "**Go**".

I

After cleaning the treasure room and locking its door beyond the mechanics of a curious child, he bathed Luna and put her into the light pink dress she picked out, with clean leather day shoes.

I

When Raenef returned, the older demon informed him as to what happened.

"You should decide on an appropriate punishment" he urged.

"I **will not **strike her Eclipse" the lord glared.

"Of course that is not what I meant" the servant replied, accepting the papers from his lord's hands to put away. "I understand she is a princess, but children need to learn how to obey rules", he advised while removing Raenef's cloak; "Believe me master, I have helped raise many Lord's children".

"Demon Lord's children" Raenef added with anger evident in his tone.

"Yes" Eclipse affirmed, unsure why he stated that obvious point.

"Notice those words; **this **little girl is not any other demon lord's child, she is **mine**. I lived fifteen years as a human before you discovered me, and from then on I was no longer a human, but a demon lord. Serving under me these past twelve years has surely been unlike those under other lords of this castle, and so it is with my daughter. Eclipse, you must remember that despite her adoption into this house, Luna is fully human. She cannot be raised in the same manner as a demon's young, or any other child".

_With all of my mite I will ensure Luna lives a long, happy life without anymore pain..._

Turning from Eclipse he put up a calm appearance and went to check on his daughter, "**Go**".

I

I

As excited as Luna was to be exploring town, Raenef intended to make their only stops Tesly's shop, and his old home.

"What business do you_ demons_ have here?!" asked the boy with a brown cap, and a small amount of beige facial hair in dirty clothesstanding guard at the entrance to the Thieves Guild hideout

Raenef touched the older demon's arm to signal it was not necessary to react to the foolish child's words.

"I remember when I partook in your duties", the finely dressed demon said.

Puffing up his chest the boy tried to act brave, "I can slice your-!" He was cut off by a human thirty years of age, who shoved him out of the way.

Taller than the boy, though shorter than the two demons, the bearded, bulky human came forward. "Whado we have here?" he asked, noting neither demon had a weapon, but wondered

_Is that girl kidnapped_?...

"I am a friend of the Thieves Guild" the younger demon replied.

The boy scoffed loudly, standing behind his ally.

Raenef pulled the hood from over his hair. "Might you remember an orphan child with blonde hair, who was like every guild member's younger brother?"

Squinting, brown eyes stared hard at the demon before him. "I'll be damned! Raenef?!" Smiling, said demon nodded.

From inside the damaged dwelling, "What was that I just heard?"

The teen didn't stop staring as he called back "Getow here and see!". Soon another and another humans came out, ages eighteen through thirty six...

"What the hell?" "You're lettin' demons just waltz in here?!" "I'm ready to fight"

"All the guys who knew Raenef, come up here". Some rushed thinking these demon were responsible for said brother's death or worse, others hurried because they detected joy in their pal's voice.

Pointing a thumb over his shoulder, the thirty year old said to Raenef "Go ahead an' tell 'em, tell 'em who ya are".

Bowing gracefully, "My name is Lord Raenef". The older guild members shouted and laughed while young ones chattered to one another in confusion.

"Shaddup" the oldest member called, moving to the front of the group. "This makes no sense, Raenef disappeared, **died**-"

"Twelve years ago" the young lord finished his old friend's sentence.

Luna, in Eclipse's arms, made some unhappy sounds at the words "Raenef" and "dead" so close together.

"I assure you I am alive and very well. I want you to meet my daughter", he turned to the baby in the other demon's arms.

"Nice t meet yu, I pwincess Luna" she greeted.

"A lord, with a demon, and you have a kid? I mustv been hit harder than I thought in that fight yesterday" commented one of the older humans chuckling.

With Eclipse now guarding the entrance, inside Raenef told his story to all listening ears, but for revealing the origins of Luna.

I

I

After Raenef caught up with old friends, they visited Tesly.

While his lord spoke with the seamstress about new clothing, Eclipse heard a change in the sound of Luna's breathing. Tilting his head, he listened to an unusual harshness and observed measurable difficulty as she attempted to swallow. Her typically pale, slightly pink-tinged cheeks now appeared only deep pink.

"My lord?"

"Yes Eclipse, does Luna need something?"

"Actually sire I believe she has fallen ill"

Hearing those words caused a tightening in Raenef's chest and all color drained from his face. He hurried to Luna.

Putting the back of his hand to her reddened forehead, the heat of it frightened him all the more.

Tesly walked up to them after noticing the terror in his eyes assuring, "Lord Raenef, my children had the same appearance several times- only a baby's cold to be sure, there is a doctor nearby-"

"A primitive fool's methods cannot be trusted" the young lord snapped.

"Sire" Eclipse said gently.

"My apologies Tesly, we must leave now". Eclipse placed the ill baby in Raenef's arms.

"**Go**"

I

I

Sitting on his bed beside the princess laying restless in her crib, Raenef muttered "My fault for dragging her from our castle, I should have gone to town and checked if illness was in the area, I-"

"My lord"

"What if she... ?", he felt vomit rise to his throat.

_What if she perishes just the same as Leeche?..._

"My lord, we were in town for several hours-"

Raenef cut him off, standing with a cry "Too long! I kept her out there too long, with too many chances for a-anything to... happen..."

For a moment it appeared he would collapse.

"Master..."

"Should not have..."

"My lord"

"I will be responsible now for... the death of my child" he whispered as tears rolled quickly down his cheeks.

All too vividly Eclipse remembered when his young bride perished Raenef V created a storm with harsh winds carrying torrential rain the likes of which he had never seen, lasting sunrise into midnight throughout the course of two weeks. He experienced dark days with the young ruler, seen him in many sorts of moods, but he had never been so distraught as this instance.

"Raenef" Eclipse reached out his left hand to touch a shaking arm. At last, the grief-stricken lord looked at him. "This is not the same as Lady Leeche. Pause for a moment and realize the same as I; the whisper of death does not beckon this day".

Slowly nodding, Raenef placed his hand atop Eclipse's.

I

I

After remaining at their daughter's side until the moon shone brightly in a cloudless night sky, Raenef stood. Quietly he asked of Eclipse "Stay with her, I will be away only for a short time... **Go**".

I

Silently Raenef sat on cool dark grass, resting his hand upon soil where Leeche's lifeless body rested below. The scent of lilacs did not comfort him this night.

I

Eclipse knew where his lord went.

He lifted the dear girl, moving lavender bedding back into place. Placing a gentle kiss on her tightly clenched left hand, a soothing sound emitted from his throat.

I

Reentering his chambers, Raenef was astounded by Eclipse's singing. Sitting beside him, Raenef grasped his open hand whispering, "All these years together and I never heard how lovely your voice is Eclipse".

"Yes well" he cleared his throat. Sidestepping the compliment, he said, "I shall remain awake through the night to help our Luna".

Hand in hand with comfort of ever-growing mutual fondness, the painful grip around Raenef's heart as well as Eclipse's loosened.

"We can take turns".

I

I

I

**End of chap 8**

I

I

For reference:

2) Eclipse sings opera. Let's say he sounds like... Andrea Bocelli.

If you follow this link:: you can view the artwork Luna drops. It's in a London art museum (well, was in 2009) I'm neither aware of which museum or of the name of the ancient art piece, but it is in no way my property. I do own the photograph though, and the fake account created purely for the purpose of showing you the artwork that breaks.

So dears I hope you liked this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it. (Not the end of the fic yet).


	9. Boundless devotion

**A/N: **Sorry in advance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Demon Diary", but I do own the idea of Princess Luna

I

I

**Chap 9: "Boundless devotion"**

I

I

I

Four months later, with the break of the cold season the family of three decided to partake in a demon bazaar.

Luna wore a "very pretty blue dress" she enthusiastically chose that morning with black leather boots covering small feet. Her long raven locks swayed in the braid her older father wove. Eclipse clad in all black (as was his preference), Raenef carried his black cloak over his left arm, with "blue as the ocean at night" tunic (according to their little girl) sleeves pushed up over his elbows.

Chattering away, the princess was delighted by the many words she was capable of saying. "Luna thinks this is so fun. Spending time with both daddies makes Luna happy!" Neither male corrected her, there was time for that later, for now they were enjoying this time together.

"We can buy something... pretty or fun for Luna?" she asked brightly, looking up, turning from one father's face to the other.

"Of course Moon beam" Raenef replied affectionately. Hand in hand with both adults she swung her arms happily.

Without warning, Eclipse halted. Quickly he cautioned in a low tone, "Be still". Luna stood in place, but continued chattering until Raenef put a finger to her lips; he felt the presence as well.

Hastily the fathers moved to stand back to back, with Luna between them. She understood only one thing about the situation,

_Scary, scary..._

Scanning through the crowded marketplace with acute eyesight Eclipse utilized his many years of combative knowledge.

Abruptly erupted a flood of loud noises: music, clanging, voices, laughter, and merchant's calls. Through the uproar, both servant and lord perceived an isolated sound passing swiftly through the air; however judged its point of origin too late.

With a hiss, an arrow pierced Raenef's left arm.

As Luna's small eyes fixated on pooling red, she could not find her voice.

All at once dozens of arrows flew at them from all sides.

"My lord"

"I am fine Eclipse" he uttered, swiftly lifting Luna with his uninjured arm. Blood spilling on his sleeve showed potential incorrectness of his statement.

He did not realize a slash in one small leather boot. Together student and teacher cast a strong barrier surrounding. Some patrons ignored the battle, others fled, while more viewed for dark entertainment.

Watching the familiar horrid shade consume her father, Luna was gripped by despair,

_Again again... _

It was happening all over again.

As more arrows flew between trees and shops, her voice broke out in a long shriek.

Over noise of the enemy and sorrowful wails of their daughter "Find them!" Raenef shouted, building the barrier up further.

"My lord we cannot stay here! Return to the castle with the princess!" Eclipse called to his comrade.

_I will not leave you to die!..._

Raenef desired to betray his survival instinct, but he and Eclipse were of the same mindset- protecting Luna was most important. He understood that if his comrade needed to focus on protecting the two of them, harm coming upon him would be certain.

"Dark arrow!" he called, sending his most powerful attack in all directions. Meanwhile Eclipse used a spell to blind the enemy temporarily.

Green eyes looked back at blue for a moment,

_See you at the castle..._

Eclipse nodded as his lord took their screaming child to safety, "**Go**".

I

I

At the castle, Luna's anxiety turned fromscreaming to muttering "Nononono... notdaddynotdaddy", with continuous spilling of tears. Staring blankly, her body shook like a leaf in a gale.

Raenef chose to bring her to a guest room to avoid staining their bedroom with blood.

"Luna shhh MooonaLuna shhh" Raenef hummed, trying to sooth his traumatized little girl as best he could. After setting her upon the bed, he threw sullied tunic and cloak across the floor, and washed blood away from his skin at the sink.

Exiting the washroom, worry overtook him when he caught sight of the torn shoe.

_How could I be so careless?!.._.

Crashing to his knees he slipped the boot off her foot, then the other. His heartbeat slowly steadied when he viewed pale skin, for only the leather shoe was damaged; not a wound existed on his dear child.

With a soft kiss to her forehead, he attended to his wound, assuring the gash was closed and that all trace of blood was gone from his skin before cradling Luna in his arms.

After a some time Luna's fearful utterances ceased. Now he sat on the guest bed rocking her. As his daughter quietly wept, voice hoarse, her body slouched from exhaustion, he assured "Luna is safe. Daddy Rae is alright. Daddy Eclipse will be home soon".

I

I

Eclipse inspected the single body remaining intact to learn who deployed the three dozen assassins.

With the sun slipped away, corpses burned to ash as he transported to the master bedroom. Finding it unoccupied, concern grew

_Where are they? Were they captured?..._

Running down the corridor he called "Raenef, Raenef!"

Throwing his stained cloak and tunic to the floor, he quickened his pace.

_Was the attack simply a diversion?..._

"Raenef!"

With no difficulty he cauterized the few deeper wounds. As he turned into the next hallway, his call was answered; "Eclipse" Raenef's voice called from nearby.

Immediately he appeared before his lord at the doorway. Relieved, they embraced.

Still disheveled with blonde hair spilling from its wrapping, Raenef returned to laying on the bed beside Luna, whose body continued to shake beneath a blanket. Eclipse, black locks messily splayed over his face, sticking to sweat, laid on her other side. Luna lay in her underclothes breathing lightly with open eyes, braid undone with the hope of comfort. Her fathers draped the ends of the blanket over themselves.

Warm. Alive. Together.

As Luna fell into what would be a a dreamless sleep, precisely the same thought passed through each of their minds,

_They are safe..._ And that was all that mattered.

I

I

I

**End of chap 9**

I

I

I

I swear I have no idea how I wasn't crying my eyes out while writing this, but anxiety stayed with me the whole way.

Please review when you've put the tissues away.


	10. Daddy's tears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own the idea of Princess Luna

I

I

**Chap 10: "Daddy's tears"**

I

I

I

Daddy Wae made sad face.

Luna owey and hot. Daddy Wae's... **eyes**, like mine, he show Luna. Tessy dresses make Luna di-di-dizzzy- that word. Dizzy, like when Daddy Wae or Daddy Ikipse spin Luna or dance, but not same as then, this bad bad dizzy.

Daddy Ikipse lookit Luna, say to Daddy Wae and he look, then Tessy look too. Luna no smile, try say, say somefing, but mouth, what it called, breaf, no, no, hmm... breaththth not easy. Daddy Rae say loud, **loud**.

Daddy's faces sad; Daddy Wae look scared. Bad bad...

Eyes see again, Daddy Wae sad sad face, quiet say- **talk** to Daddy Ikipse, Luna see- **saw**, that word, Luna, **I see** Daddy's tears. Try try, **I** try say nice words to daddy, but but hot... tired.

Luna, **my **eyes see only Daddy Ikipse. He hold my hand, then nice voice, nice hmm **sound**.

Daddies want Luna, **me** feel better. Daddies make Luna happy, happy happy.

Daddy Ikipse tears too, Luna see. Luna no have tears, so so hot, **dry**, but wet on pillow, blanket, soft bed. Nice voice, nice voice... Luna love daddies.

I

I

"Very pretty blue dress" Luna say, very smile happy, when daddy Rae ask what wanna wear to go "For a fun outing", that what Daddy Rae say. Boots are comf... comftabul. Daddy Ikipse come fix Luna's hair all nice and preeetty, Luna feel sleepy when Daddy Ikipse brush hair, but need be wake. Daddy Ikipse wear dark, what called, **black**, always heehee; Daddy Rae wear "Blue as the ocean at night" Luna say like in books, like daddies.

Went someplace with daddies, fun way like "Go game". Different colors and smells; I no like smells, and daddies no go near smells. I hold daddy's hands

Luna so happy, happy, tell daddies, "Luna thinks this is so fun. Spending time with both daddies makes Luna happy!". Luna talk nice- it makes Luna so happy.

"We can buy something... pretty or fun for Luna?"

"Of course Moon beam" Daddy Wae say, and we smile. Luna feel so special with both daddies,

Daddy Ikipse stop walking, say "Be still".

"When we home-" I say nice- nicely, but Daddy Rae stop my talk.

Fast daddies moved, stood front and back of Luna. Heart try jump out. Scary scary...

Scary black, like what Daddy Ikipse use in kitchen, **arrow-** like in book- hurt Daddy Wae.

Luna member, memmber nonononono scary, scary no! Scary dark color, like when...

Scary black arrow hurt Luna shoe, no hurt Luna, but daddy hurt, daddy hurt...

Again again...

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Luna scream.

Daddies talk loud- "Find them!", "Mylord we canot stayhere!..." Daddies, daddies, no leave Luna.

Daddy Rae bring home, not our room. Daddy's hurt daddy's hurt, "Nononono... notdaddynotdaddy". Luna tears, cry cry.

"Luna shhh MooonaLuna shhh" Daddy Wae put Luna on wrong bed, not daddy bed, not Luna bed. Daddy Wae h-hurt! Daddy Ikipse no come home, Daddy Ikipse hurt, hurt...

Daddy Wae fall, scare me. Luna boots he, he p-pull. Boot hurt, Luna wanna say, boot hurt, not Luna, Daddy Wae hurt, not Luna.

Daddy Rae kiss, then Daddy Wae pickup Luna, move like when trouble get to sleep. Luna no sleepy, Luna scary- **scared**.

"Luna is safe. Daddy Rae is alright. Daddy Eclipse will be home soon".

Long time, long time, Luna scared, black and bad dark color find me again.

Daddy Wae hold Luna, warm, Daddy Wae.

Daddy Ikipse loud- "Raenef!" Daddy Wae loud, say "Eclipse". Daddy Ikipse home, daddies home, daddies safe, Daddies lay on bed, warmer Luna, blanket we share.

Daddies tears, Luna's tears, still scary, not so scary. Luna love daddies.

They are safe...

I

I

I

**End of chap 10**

I

I

Sheesh was that tough to write.


	11. Celebration of life

**A/N: **I edited bits of older chapters, including changing the title of chapter 4. Also, as far as the main character's ages, aside from Raenef, I just assumed. Please correct me if you figure I'm wrong.

Only because my free time is going "bye, bye" must this be the...

**FINAL CHAPTER**

I hope you enjoy it!

I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary

I

I

I

**Chap 11: "Celebration of life"**

I

I

I

Raenef awoke with a start. Looking right to left with eyes half-open he groggily asked "Wh- what is it?".

The same sound that woke him was heard again- "DaddydaddydaddydaddyRaaaae" his five year old daughter called. Running back and forth in front of his bed in white slippers and nightgown, with onyx locks the length of half her height flailing freely.

Sitting up the thirty year old father asked, "Moonbeam what do you need?".

Luna jumped onto the mattress, "**I **don't, **you** do", she stated, her lips became wider than necessary, because the reason was obvious to the wide-awake child overflowing with ever-present high energy. Laughing she danced around his bed.

"I need... what?" he asked with a yawn, eyes completely open now.

In his also ever-present black cloak Eclipse appeared in the open doorway. "Princess Luna, you said you would wake your father, but I did not think you would do it so dramatically that I could hear you from the **kitchen**".

She giggled "Ooops".

Flopping onto the mattress with a grin Luna concluded, "I **did **say I would wake Daddy Rae so you can cook special nummy breakfast".

Raenef smirked, and reached over to tickle her side. Giggling, she uncontrollably kicked off her slippers, crying out "Daddy Ikipse save me!".

_I wish she would stop putting "ick" in my name..._

Habits were often difficult to break though, and the demon had become fond of the nickname.

He vanished from the doorway and reappeared sitting at the edge of the bed. She attempted a sigh of relief.

_Yes!..._

Her "victory" was short-lived though, because he began tickling her small feet.

As sunlight warmed the kingdom, Castle Raenef was filled with gleeful laughter.

I

I

Soon the young lord sat to eat with his family, with sandy hair tied up. "Happy birthday my love. Are you excited for today?".

"Of course Daddy Rae! It will be so much fun, and soon I will learn to use a sword! Aunty Erutis will teach me and I will be", she acted out sword gestures with her cutlery,

_I can protect my daddies..._

Raenef's face lost color. Eclipse put a hand on his shoulder, "You did want me to remind you".

"Yes, remind** me**, but..." he fell silent.

"You teach her hand-to-hand combat, I educate about spells, the cleric (unfortunately) helps to culture her by educating about The Goddess Rased, and the swords-woman will teach her how to protect herself with a weapon", his adviser explained.

"So I recall" he muttered, head in hands, staring at his steaming tea.

_I would like another, stronger beverage instead... _

The young princess cheerily sipped her sugar-filled tea. "May I go outside?" she asked, patting her lips with a napkin.

While one father could focus on nothing but the pending doom he was certain the future maintained, the other nodded.

"Thank you for breakfast Daddy Ikipse". She kissed both father's cheeks then ran upstairs to wash up and put on her day clothes.

I

Raenef ate his breakfast very slowly. How could he enjoy any morsel with his mind cluttered by such fearsome thoughts- the image that continuously swept through his mind was the princess at her current age, again covered in blood, but this time it all belonged to her...

Completing his daily task of returning the dining room and kitchen to pristine condition, Eclipse moved his chair just beside his lord and sat, jostling the junior demon from his fears.

"Sire, I understand your concern", he said placing a hand on Raenef's back.

Not looking up from the back of his eyelids Raenef thought unhappily,

_Please do not mention all the children you have helped rear..._

Eclipse concluded, "I understand your concern as her father"- here he opened his eyes and put his hand atop Eclipse's.

"However, if _**such an **_**instance**" (they both knew very well the list of potential instances he meant) "should come upon Luna, her power must be as strong as her will".

Raenef rested his head on his adviser's broad shoulder, "You are correct as usual my friend". Eclipse ran fingers through golden locks.

They remained so positioned in calming silence. Breathing in and breathing out in time with the other demon always eased their troubles.

Silence was broken by a cry from outside, upon the castle grounds- "Gra!".

At the window immediately, they watched their daughter, clad in her layered turquoise dress Tesly designed just for this day by the princess's request, a combination of blue and green "to match my daddies eyes".

Sunrise focused on the little girl who was not so little anymore. Luna ran and thrust her newly fashioned sword through a bush.

"You already gave it to her?" Raenef questioned in disappointment.

"Yes, because I felt you would stop me".

"We promised Luna a sword and more for her fifth birthday. Have you ever known me to deny our princess anything?", he asked rhetorically, though he knew just as well as Eclipse that he would have tried to put it off with a multitude of excuses.

"How did she react?"

"That is what began this day for you. I informed Luna we both had a hand in the creation of the blade, and she said she would wake you while I finished making breakfast".

Smiling he replied, "So that is what has our little girl so energetic. I hope you told her-"

Eclipse finished the thought with a smirk, "To be careful, otherwise I would show what may happen to someone who is not cautious with a sword by demonstrating on a randomly chosen person from town".

"Also, she has read of swords many times over the years" he mentioned as an afterthought, to which Raenef nodded.

In unison their minds ran through the days since her arrival.

_Three and one half years Luna has been our daughter... _

I

I

When Luna was with them one year, the fathers agreed they should celebrate her third birthday. They asked Meruhesae her date of birth, agreeing to her condition that Eclipse give her a single kiss in return.

Since the first birthday they celebrated with their daughter, Raenef assisted Eclipse in decorating the castle. They accumulated items from many different countries to make this a most joyous day for Luna.

This year surrounding the castle were countless rose bushes of all types; inside they "planted" every flower Luna ever showed a smile for in each corridor and along the main stairway: Tulips, Gardenias, Lilacs, Alstromerias, Lotus, Orchids, Amaryllis, Chrysanthemums, Daffodils, Carnations, Peony, Hydrengeas, Pointsettias...

Raenef set up some of the decorations while his comrade and daughter slept; flowers surrounding the path to Luna's bedroom, that which fell between lord and servant. It was the only one they agreed to when their child requested it the year before.

No party was ever as large as her namesake ceremony, due to the issues which occurred therein. The only guests invited were those they called family: Erutis and Chris.

If Meruhesae or Krayon desired to attend, they would not be turned away.

I

I

I

Outside jabbing at blades of grass Luna prepared to battle true evil.

The princess detested any blade on the Earth, but knew full well that they must be used to fight to protect the ones she loved.

Peering at the sharp metal caused a shudder to run through her.

She had nearly no recollection of her life before her fathers took her in; however one aspect she recollect beyond each year's events was the shade she now knew as blood, and the weapons beasts used to eradicate every drop of life from her birth-givers.

This memory was one she kept to herself, close to her heart so that she may do what needed to be done if such an instance ever came upon her again. Were her fathers in danger, she would not hesitate to slay whoever or whatever chose that day to be their final one.

"Graaa!" she ran to a tree, "I" **hack** "Will" **slice** "Protect" **chop** "My daddies!". Breathing heavily she looked at the one proud standing tree with many branches, lacking three which now lay at her feet.

Hands aching, she stepped back. Thrusting the blade into earth, she sat on windblown grass to contemplate this special day.

I

I

While their daughter continued to play outside, the two demons set up the foyer with seating for comfortably friendly chat.

Soon finished they sat side by side. Raenef kissed Eclipse's cheek, "Thank you for raising this child with me".

Caressing his lord's face he replied sincerely, "It has been of the greatest opportunities in all my lifetime".

I

I

I

As the light of noon began to blaze, Chris was first to knock at the large doors.

Seeing him dressed in complete priestly garb, Eclipse decided not to set his head aflame when he made a childish remark.

"High priest already?" Raenef greeted, grasping his friend's arm.

"Heh, not quite. Hejem says not until he feels I'm ready"

"I believe Hejem's actual words were 'not until I am dead and with Rased'" Raenef replied, earning a slap on the back from his old friend.

"And **you** look the same as last year, thank Rased for demon aging"

The lord and servant shared a glance at the ridiculous statement.

"Erutis isn't here yet?"

"No you are the first to arrive", Eclipse replied, leading him to a seat.

"Funny, I didn't see her on the way either. Usually she goads me into racing her", he scoffed. "You know how that goes..." The thirty five year old "high priest in training" dropped onto the well-cushioned obsidian chair, grabbing a handful of Dates from a wooden bowl.

As his statement concluded, Raenef nodded to Eclipse, who proceeded to open the door. Krayon was not on the other side as they sensed.

Thirty six and surely a woman, Erutis strode in clad in a highly fashionable gown of amber cloth layered over ebony. Both of her old friends looked at her equally in awe.

As she proceeded to the couch, Raenef assisted her, asking "Where is the lucky father?".

_Funny you should ask that way... _

Sittingslowly "Running his kingdom" she replied with a smirk, hand on her belly.

_Ah, so that is why we sensed Lord Krayon..._

"In two months you'll have a niece, or nephew", she turned to Chris, "You too mister priest".

"So, looks like we won't be playing any drinking games this time" Chris said with a chuckle.

I

While Eclipse gathered refreshments, Raenef gathered their daughter.

"Look at this!" Erutis said when they appeared. "You're such a big girl, and so pretty!" Chris gave a sideways glance; that was not the way Erutis used to sound.

_Everyone changes though..._

Luna smiled curtseying, "Thank you Aunty Erutis". Sitting beside the mother-to-be she whispered "May I?".

Erutis nodded, and Luna touched her belly, then pulled her hand back "I felt the baby moving!". Leaning down she whispered "Hi baby, I am your cousin Luna, and I love you already" she placed a smiling kiss.

"What will you name the baby?" she asked, looking up.

"We won't be sure until he or she is born, but you can help pick if you like"

Nodding excitedly the princess shared cheerfully, smiling at her fathers, "Daddy Rae says Luna means moon, and I was sent by the moon, and that's why he calls me his Moon Beam".

She ran to the opposite couch, sitting between her demon daddies each felt they had all they could ever want.

I

I

I

Hours passed merrily, with stories shared by all, at Luna's request.

Giggling, the princess acted out the story of the terrible tree she took down that afternoon;

Eclipse told Luna's favorite tale of the Hangma war, leaving out the more gory aspects;

Erutis explained how she finally allowed herself to see Krayon not as a ridiculous demon lord, but someone who truly loved her, and in so doing fell in love with him;

Chris told of a time when he spent three weeks in uninhabited terrain searching for the truths of the great Goddess Rased, and she did appear when he fell from a ledge and hung on for dear life, saving him from certain demise;

Raenef told a tale of one who helped him reach through the world of death, who shared great knowledge, helping him to grow to become a powerful demon lord in his own right. Here he turned to Eclipse, whom all present knew was that one special being.

Luna decided to give her aunt and uncle a tour of the castle, despite their protests. "It will be fun" she beamed.

No creature alive could say "no" to those verdant orbs.

"Lead the way princess" Erutis said chuckling, and Chris put his arm around her back to ease the trek.

I

I

Deep breaths echoed in the single room of the castle.

Golden locks fell upon bare shoulders as charcoal strands crossed over both demon's faces.

A single word crossed their minds while heated bodies moved in unison,

_**Love**_...

I

I

"Two hours is all I can take, Raenef!" Chris hollered in exasperation, followed by the giggles of a five year old.

"Our daughter seems to be giving Chris trouble" Raenef mentioned.

"She is of that age" Eclipse replied, sitting up.

"I'll get her" said the demon lord, sitting up as well.

I

Several minutes later Raenef appeared looking somewhat disheveled, golden hair loose upon his shoulders. The other demon came close behind, wrapping onyx locks to return them to their previous order.

Chris arched his eyebrows while Erutis only nodded, unsurprised.

The princess carefully lay her sword on the floor.

_There you are!..._

"Daddies, I love you!" Luna shouted, running to them.

"We love you Luna" Raenef replied, "So very much" said Eclipse. The three again shared a unified thought, _My reasons for being_...

I

I

I

I

_**The End**_

I

I

I

Oh my gosh! The fic may be over but their story goes on!

Thank you for joining me on this journey, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have! Please review.

***Anyone who can draw anime is welcome to send me pics of what they think Luna looks like, or even older Raenef and Eclipse, and I'll post them and the links on my Photobucket. I'll use the best picture of their family for the cover of this fic : )


End file.
